


Драгоценная пассия

by Walter_K



Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dehumanization, F/M, Femdom, Goretober, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Кел фотографирует коралловый риф уже неделю — и с каждым днем ему все сильнее кажется, словно за ним наблюдают





	Драгоценная пассия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prized Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116507) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 

> тем, кто не в курсе полового диморфизма удильщиков: [википедия](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A6%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5)

Кел фотографирует коралловый риф уже неделю — и с каждым днем ему все сильнее кажется, словно за ним наблюдают. У него нет никаких доказательств — ничего, кроме сосущего чувства под ложечкой и холодка по позвоночнику, но ему все труднее убеждать себя, что это просто игра воображения. Стоя на бортике лодки, пока солнце закатывается за горизонт, он уже почти что решает не погружаться. 

Нет, одергивает он себя. Что за глупости. Нет таких предчувствий, от которых он не смог бы отмахнуться. Нет, и все. Он делает глубокий вдох и падает спиной в воду — и ему требуется какое-то мгновение, чтобы сквозь шум тут же охватившей его воды сориентироваться вокруг. Риф прекрасен днем — но ночью поистине невообразим. 

Кел проводит часы за работой и уверен, что некоторые из сегодняшних фотографий — лучшие из всех, что он когда-либо делал. Возможно, он даже получит за них какую-нибудь награду. Заметив боковым зрением какое-то шевеление и испугавшись опасности, Кел поворачивается в ту сторону — но вместо этого видит странное идущее волнами существо, что-то вроде медузы, каких он никогда не встречал. Кел берет было камеру, но существо быстро улепетывает, и он следует за ним. 

Поглощенный восторгом от потенциального открытия неизвестного существа, Кел почти забывает о прежнем беспокойстве — до тех пор, пока нечто не обвивается вокруг его лодыжки, а затем дергает вниз. Кел хватается за нож, но его легко выбивают из рук, и тот медленно опадает на дно, так, что уже не поймать. Кела удерживают на месте как будто бы человеческие руки. Огромные человеческие руки. В попытках борьбы он роняет фонарь, но тот продолжает светить — и его ореол выхватывает во тьме лицо. С огромными широко расставленными глазами и чудовищным ртом, усеянным длинными похожими на иглы зубами. 

Когда у Кела выдергивают изо рта загубник, его охватывает настоящая паника и он пытается отбиться, но тут с него так же быстро стягивают и маску и прижимают лицом к чему-то мягкому и прохладному. Беспокойство лишь усиливается, когда в попытках отстраниться Кел понимает, что плоть под его руками не что иное, как огромные груди. Паника нарастает, а легкие жжет огнем — и он уверен, что вот-вот захлебнется. В черепе с безумной скоростью стучит сердцебиение, заглушая все прочие звуки, и от недостатка кислорода мышцы перестают слушаться.

Бегут секунды, превращаясь в минуты, и хоть легкие все еще горят огнем от отчаянной нужды вдохнуть, совершенно невероятным образом Кел понимает, что все еще не захлебнулся, он все еще жив. Несмотря на то, что он не может дышать, каким-то образом вдруг оказывается, что ему это и не нужно. Слабость в конечностях отступает — но Кел все равно чувствует себя словно впавшим в странный анабиоз. 

Кел снова пытается отбиться — но его сдавленные крики тонут в плоти (чем бы она ни была), к которой он прижат лицом и в которой теперь прочно застрял. Его разум беспомощно и безрезультатно пытается осознать, каким образом вдруг нет никакой границы между ним самим и этим телом, к которому он прилажен — они словно вросли друг в друга.

Кел пытается кричать и умолять — но язык не слушается, лишь вибрируют связки, практически не издавая ни звука.

Он больше не чувствует веса кислородного баллона и едва может помешать, когда острейшие ноготки разрывают его гидрокостюм. Кел пытается увернуться, когда вокруг члена сжимаются пальцы и мнут яйца — они движутся и ласкают его, пока он не твердеет, а потом Кела притягивают за бедра, и член упирается в тугое и жаркое, которое буквально засасывает его. Разум Кела не в состоянии понять, что с ним происходит, и он застревает в петле противоречия между желанием бороться и безвольно отдаться волне такого удовольствия, которого никогда прежде не испытывал. 

Кел пытается вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, сосредоточиться на том, что его беспокоит — но чем сильнее старается, тем быстрее память ускользает от него.

Вскоре Кел может думать только о тугой дырке вокруг своего члена, о том, как она то ли засасывает, то ли выдаивает его, и его мозг перегружен этими ощущениями. Когда что-то надавливает на анус и проталкивается в девственное отверстие, это лишь еще сильнее возбуждает. Кел не знает, сколько прошло времени — его мир превратился в нескончаемое удовольствие, наполненное следующими один за другим оргазмами. 

*

Метти обхватывает руками нового партнера. Она наблюдала за ним на протяжении нескольких дней, размышляя, был ли он тем самым, единственным. Он был намного спокойнее, чем остальные у поверхности, и ей это нравится. Но на всякий случай она выпускала в воду феромоны, готовя его к новой роли. 

Почувствовав, как с заходом солнца он скользнул под воду, Метти поняла — сегодня та самая ночь. И теперь она счастливо улыбается, ощущая, как семя омывает ее икру. Да, она сделала истинно верный выбор.

Его небольшое тело уже врастает в нее — и приложив некоторые мысленные усилия, она изменяет его яички, заставляя сильно разбухать. В конце концов, это и есть его новый смысл существования. Она вздрагивает, когда семя снова наполняет ее, и живот немного надувается. Так вот о чем все время хихикали старшие сестры. 

Метти приподнимает ладони и кладет их ему на руки, там, где они прирастают к ее груди, и сжимает. Он, кажется, все понимает — и теперь держит ее крепче. Жаль будет, когда они атрофируются — но сейчас Метти собирается насладиться всем в полной мере. Она двигает бедрами, наполняясь новой порцией семени, и теперь ее живот так полон, что ему приходится выгибать дугой спину.

Метти никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. Это вызывает привыкание, и ей хочется еще. Она опускает руку вниз и сжимает округлую мошонку, и он сдавленно стонет. Метти уверена, что ему это не очень приятно — но она никогда не причинила бы боль своему трофею, он слишком важен для нее. Яички чудесны, но могут стать намного лучше. Те, что у старшей сестры, размером больше ее головы, и Метти уверена — она сможет еще лучше. 

Плоть под руками пухнет, и пухнет, и пухнет — до тех пор, пока не проступает между пальцев, — но она хочет еще. У нее будет самый лучший партнер. 

Обратный путь до норы оказывается долгим — мешают свисающие ноги партнера, — но она знает: скоро атрофируются и эти ненужные части тела.

Но до тех пор у нее есть время на собственные удовольствия, так что если понадобится, она вполне будет в состоянии отправиться перекусить.


End file.
